Lindo Verano
by candy1928
Summary: El verano de sus vidas, se daran cuenta que no todas las personas son iguales a las creian ver. Un verano lleno de amigos, risas, y lo mas importante...Amor! -new summary! -one shot!-


**hola!**

**volvi con un one-shot. algo largo pero lindo! y oigan que les pasa! subi una nueva historia y nada! por eso la elimine...estaba ya a punto de terminarla...peor bueno...ya que! decidi intentar con esta...a ver si me salio genial!**

**sin mas que decir...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo: <strong>lindo verano….

**Personajes: **Bella y Edward

**bellapov**

Un día hermoso en la playa, en Cancún, México. Estas si que eran playas, aunque igual habían muy buenas en U.S.A, como florida, L.A, etc.

Acababa de salir de la piscina, me encontraba en la regadera, quería quitarme el agua de cloro, odio cuando me seco y me siento como muy rasposa….no me gusta.

Me estaba "lavando" mi cabello, con agua fría, y al abrir mis ojo me tope, con el chico más hermoso que había visto, en mi vida! Cabello cobrizo, ojos color esmeralda, y esa sonrisa que te mataba!

Había salido ya de la regadera, pero mis ojos no dejaban de ver a tan hermoso chico, para mi desgracia, no me fijaba donde caminaba, solo veía al chico que caminaba tan sexy. Y vaya suerte mía! No veía donde pise, me resbale, y caí directamente al agua. Había tragado un poco de agua, así que al salir a la superficie empecé a toser, y me di cuenta que medio mundo miraba la escena, entonces vi al chico guapo correr y arrojarse al agua. Sentí unos brazos tomándome de la cintura y sujetándome, luego sentí una superficie rasposa, como piedras….y capte, el chico de tan hermosa sonrisa me había rescatado.

-te sientes bien?-me pregunto el chico, pensé que era un sueño, hasta que vi que el chico me iba a besar….me retorcí entre sus brazos y se empezó a reír.

-veo que ya estás bien.-dijo riendo. Me ayudo a pararme ofreciéndome su mano, la tome y me levanto.

-gracias-dije

-de nada. Segura que estas bien?

-si, gracias-otra vez gracias! Bravo bella-pensé

-oye te invito algo, va? De la barra del kiosco del hotel. Si?

-mmm….no déjame invitártelo, me salvaste la vida.-dije

-no, no te preocupes, te lo invito yo.

-bueno-accedí de mala gana

-por cierto, soy Edward.-dijo ya cuando estábamos caminando

-bella

-lindo nombre.

-gracias-dije ruborizada-igual el tuyo.

-lo dices enserio, es un nombre antiguo.

-bueno, entonces, te dijo viejo?

-ja, buena esa.

Seguimos caminando hacia el kiosco, donde estaba la barra de bebidas, un poco alejado de la piscina. Pero en muy buena ubicación, se podía ver el crepúsculo. Aunque claro, aun no. Nos sentamos en la barra, era circular. Había varios asientos en la barra vacios, así que nos sentamos, viéndonos cara a cara.

-asi que bella, que haces en Cancún?

-tres palabras: vacaciones, papas, verano.

-mmm…asi que estas aquí por tus papas en unas vacaciones de verano.

-si

-que bien.-dijo sonriéndome

-y tu?

-mmm…tres palabras: novias, hermanos, verano.

-deja ver si lo adivine, estas que por tus hermanos con sus novias en vacaciones de verano?

-si, bueno, hermana y hermano, ósea novio y novia.

-bien.

-que les puedo ofrecer?-pregunto un tipo de la barra

-me da una piña colada, sin alcohol, por favor-dije

-otra, por favor.-dijo

-enseguida.-dijo el tipo y fue hacer nuestras bebidas.

Edward y yo solo nos sonriamos, entre los dos era un silencio, pero no incomodo.

-y tus padres edward, están con tus hermanos?-pregunte

-mmm..No, de hecho mis padres están…divorciados.

-oohh! Lo siento.-dije

-no te preocupes fue hace mucho. Cuando tenia 12 o 11 años. Fue hace mucho.

-cuantos años tienes?-pregunte

-18, y tú?

-igual.

-entonces por qué no bebes?

-no soporto el alcohol, con una copita me vuelvo loca, no lo soporto.

-que mal. Y tus padres?

-están en un restaurante por el centro.

-por qué no fuiste con ellos?

-me quería quedar.

-viniste de vacaciones con tu familia, entonces por qué no sales?

-en la mañana estuvimos yendo de un lugar a otro, así que me quería quedar aquí, porque estaba cansada, y nadando me iba a agotar mas.

-okey-dijo riendo

-oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dije

-claro.

-como me salvaste tan rápido?

-soy salvavidas.

-donde vives?

-florida. Y tu?

-L.A, muy lejos

-mucho. Si soy salvavidas en florida.

-bien y tus hermano, igual?

-no, alice, trabaja en una tienda de ropa cerca de la playa, emmett no hace nada. Y dime tu haces algo alla en L.A?

-pues…trabajo en una florería, la de mi mama. De hecho igual esta cerca de la playa.

Y así nos la pasamos hablando, nos trajeron nuestras pinas coladas. Y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 6, y empezaba el atardecer.

-mmm..Edward, me tengo que ir ya.-dije

-ya?

-bueno no tengo horario de llegada, pero bueno ya son las 6.

-te invito algo de comer, si quieres.-me ofreció

-no, ya con la piña colada es mucho.

-no, enserio, no es problema, mis hermanos llegaran tarde al cuarto, así que estaré solo, pero no quiero, me aburro. Te invito algo. Va?

-bueno, vamos.-acepte.

Edward pago lo de las bebidas y nos fuimos a una playa cercana, habían muchos restaurantes todos de comida del mar, pasamos por muchos, todos repletos. Hasta que nos topamos con uno de las paredes eran de vidrio, se veía lujoso, pero no, el menú estaba afuera, y estaba a buen precio y olia delicioso.

-aquí?-pregunto

-si, me gusta.-dije y entramos la mayoría de los que estaban ahí estaban con trajes de baño asi que no me sentí mal, porque aun traía mi traje y un blusón muy delgado.

-sabes es lindo que invites a una completa desconocida a cenar.-dije

-no eres una desconocida, te conozco-dijo

-a si?

-si, eres bella, eres de L.A, estas con tus padres, tienes 18, no soportas el alcohol, trabajas con tu mama en una florería, no dejes que te inviten nada, odias ir de paseo al parecer y creo que no tienes hermanos, ya que nunca mencionas si tienes. Te conozco?

-algo, y si no me gusta pasear mucho, y no tengo hermanos.-dije con una sonrisa.

-hola, buenas tardes, soy Alison y seré su mesera, ya vieron la carta?-pregunto Alison

-no. Dijo Edward

-enseguida se las traigo-dijo y se fue por dos cartas.

-y cuéntame más de ti.-dijo Edward

-mmm…amo el color azul, mi helado favorito es el de fresa, he matado a todos mis mascotas que he tenido, excepto mi chihuahua: Mandy. Amo la comida italiana…y ya. Creo

-aquí están, en un momento regreso para tomarles la orden.-dijo Alison y nos dejo las cartas.

Camarones al mojo de ajo

Caldo de camarón

Empanizado de pescado

Pescado al horno

Camarones gratinados

Tostadas de surimi

Ensalada de atun

Bla bla bla….lo que más se me antojaba era los camarones gratinados…pero era mucho para mí sola.

-entonces que vas a querer?-pregunto edward

-quiero los camarones gratinados, pero siento que es mucho para mi misma, te importaría compartir al platillo conmigo?-pregunte

-si, de hecho eso iba a pedir.

-y de tomar un naranjada.-dije

-yo tomare una coca. Sabes es raro que pidas camarones gratinados.

-por que?

-la mayoría de las mujeres piden cosas más light, pero tú eres la excepción.

-debería tomar eso como un cumplido?

-pues, si quieres.

-okey, gracias.

La tipa volvió y tomo la orden. Y luego se volvió a ir.

-cuéntame mas de ti, casi no se nada.-dije

-mmm…pues me gusta tocar el piano, quiero estudiar pediatría, mi color favorito es el azul igual, no tengo mascotas, pero me encantan los animales, mi helado favorito es el de vainilla, mi comida favorita, no se. Ya

-nunca te dije que quería estudiar-Edward negó con la cabeza-bueno me gustaría estudiar literatura. Aunque nunca le he revelado al mundo mis historias y no lo pienso hacer.-dije

-por qué no?

-no sé.

-debería echarles un vistazo.

-no.-dije

Paso el tiempo y la tipa llego con los camarones. Y otro plato para mí. Y debo decir que estaban muy buenos, pero el plato era enorme! Pero bueno comimos entre risas y sonrisas de mi parte y de la suya.

-me traes la cuenta por favor-le dijo Edward a Alison

-enseguida.-al poco tiempo volvió con la cuenta. Edward pago y dejo el cambio.

Cruzamos la calle y enseguida estaba la playa, habían varios chicos y chicas reunidos, algunos eran mexicanos, bueno muchos. Y luego estaban 4 chicos en un círculo, con una lap escuchando música, riendo, platicado y comiendo, y lo más extraño….otra lap con una imagen de una fogata.

-hola chicos!-grito Edward

-hey! Qué onda ed.!-grito un chavo alto, musculoso, con pelo rizado y negro. Ojos marrones, con una bermuda.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos con los chicos que Edward había saludado. Eran 2 chicas y 2 chicos. Estaba un chica de pelo largo y rubia, y todavía traía su bikini de dos piezas de color morado, ojos azules creo. Ya casi no había luz del sol así que no se veía mucho. A su lado estaba al chico que había saludado a Edward.

Luego esta una chica, de pelo negro, corto. Su cara parecía como al de un duende, eran delicadas facciones. Cuerpo esbelto como la rubia, e igual traía su bikini pero arriba traía un blusón como el mío. A su lado igual estaba un chico rubio de cabello como ondulado o rizado, ojos azules. E igual traía una bermuda.

Los cuatro me sonrieron, yo les devolví la sonrisa.

-hola Edward!-saludaron los tres que faltaban

-hola, bueno bella te presento a rosalie-era la rubia, porque me saludo con la mano-Alice-era la de pelo negro corto, pero ella me abrazo-, jasper, novio de Alice, mi hermana-jasper el de cabello rubio rizado o ondulado-y Emmett, mi hermano y novio de rosalie-Emmett el primero que nos saludo.- Emmett, rose, Alice, jasper, ella es bella.-dijo Edward

-hola bella-saludaron los demás

-hola.-dije

-por eso Ed te fuiste todo el día?-pregunto Emmett

-no, la conocí en un rescate, pero en ese momento iba por una bebida, pero como nunca dejo de ser salvavidas, pues la salve.

-ooh! Y porque te salvo Ed , bella?-pregunto rosalie

-miraba a otro lado y no vi por donde pisaba, me resbale y caí al agua. Y trague agua, y Edward me saco. -dije omitiendo varias partes

-bien, oye ven y siéntate con nosotros.-dijo Alice señalando dos sillas mas para Edward y para mi.

-bella aun no debes volver?-pregunto Edward

-no, pero les preguntare a mis papas-dije, saque mi teléfono y escribí un mensaje.

Mama, aun no vuelven al hotel?

-bella

Y luego me contesto:

No cariño, cuando volvamos te diremos, por qué?

Yo con otro mensaje:

Hice amigos y estoy con ellos en la playa, pero si vuelven me avisan y voy. Si?

Los amo.

-bella

Volví mi mirada a Edward.

-aun no vuelven así que puedo estar otro rato mas.-dije sonriendo.

-bien, y oye Emmett por que tienes una fogata en tu lap?

-por que…queríamos una fogata, pero no creíamos que podíamos hacer una…..-Edward interrumpió a Emmett.

-Emmett, mira a tu izquierda. Hay una fogata. Y enorme!

-no es justo!-grito Emmett

Y los que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos observaron raro.

En fin, me encanto este día, pero no quería que terminara. Pero por desgracia termino, con un mensaje de mi mama, diciendo que habían llegado ya.

-Edward, mis padres llegaron, me tengo que ir.-dije

-ok, te llevo.

-no, quédate.

-no, yo te saque del hotel y ahora te regreso.-dijo-chicos bella se va, y yo igual.- emmett se nos quedo mirando-no es eso Emmett, sus padres llegaron y bella debe que si se van me dicen y los alcanzo en el hotel, si no pues vengo otra vez con ustedes.

-si, hermano, ve. Te esperamos.-dijo alice

-los veo.

-adiós a todos, me la pase increíble-dije despidiéndome de todos

-adiós bella-gritaron todos.

Me voltee y vi sus sonrisas. Edward y yo volvimos a la calle de los restaurantes, y de allí caminamos hasta el hotel, bueno la puerta de atrás del hotel, que daba a la playa. Entramos y vimos que ya había gente en el kiosco. Y nada en la piscina. Ya casi íbamos llegando a mi cuarto cuando:

-oye me das tu celular, o algo así para comunicarme contigo?-pregunto Edward

-no.

-por..porque no?

-te lo debes ganar.-dije y ya estaba enfrente de mi habitación.

-bueno, te veo mañana, y espero que no caigas otra vez.-dijo con humor

-no, ya no. Hasta mañana Edward-me acerque a el y le di un beso en su mejilla derecha, pero lástima! Se abrió la puerta de mi habitación, me voltee y eran mis papas.

-hola papa y mama.-dije sonriendo.- mmm…el es Edward, Edward ellos son mis padres, Carlisle y esme.

-buenas noches señores.-dijo Edward cortésmente saludando

-nada de señores, dinos Carlisle y esme-dijo mi papa

-okey, bueno fue un placer conocerlos, bella te veo mañana, supongo.

-si, adiós-dije

-cuídate Edward-dijo mama.

-adiós-y se fue. Di un gran suspiro. Mis padres lo notaron.

Entre cuando ya no se veía Edward.

El cuarto era grande, con un gran ventanal, una cama matrimonial, y enfrente una puerta, ósea mi cuarto. Iba ya a entrar a mi cuarto cuando mi madre me hablo.

-bella como te la pasaste hoy?

-bien, bueno solo parte donde me caí a la piscina, pero de ahí en fuera todo estuvo bien.

-de donde conoces a Edward?-pregunto mi papa

-de hecho el me rescato, es salvavidas, no aquí en florida, y pues me invito una bebida, sin alcohol, ya saben. Luego a cenar, y por ultimo fui con sus hermanos y las parejas de sus hermanos.-dije

-qué lindo que Edward te rescatara, no Carlisle?-pregunto mi mama

-fue muy lindo de su parte.

-mmm..Bueno me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada. –dije encaminándome a mi habitación.

-adiós hija.

-adiós, los quiero.-dije eso y entre a mi cuarto, y cerre la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente desperté, con los rayos del sol en mi cara, toque mi cara y estaba caliente, me moví al otro lado. Peor sorpresa! Entro mi papa a mi cuarto.

-bella, alguien te espera afuera.-dijo

-mmm…..no, dile que venga más tarde.-dije aun adormilada.

-de acuerdo.-se fue y escuche que le decía a alguien.

-lo siento Edward, pero aun sigue dormida. Que vengas más tarde.-OMG! No era Edward. entonces grite:

-no! Dile que me espere!-salte de la cama y fui al baño. Abrí la regadera, el agua estaba fría, peor ni modos. Fue un baño express, Salí y fui al armario, saque un short beige y una blusa verde de tirantes, y como un chaleco blanco, bueno no era chaleco….tipo. me puse unos flats beige. Me peine como normalmente, y agarre mis lentes y me cel.

-lista-susurre mirándome al espejo. Salí de m habitación y vi a Edward hablando con mis papas.

-hola-dije y Edward se volteo.

-hola, bella.-dijo

-supongo que se van, no?-pregunto mama

-si, la traigo temprano.-dijo

-bueno vayan, te vemos luego bella.-dijo mi papa y me fui con edward.

Íbamos ya en el elevador.

-por qué tan temprano?-pregunte.

-por que te quería invitar a desayunar, y además los demás te quieren ver, les caíste bien.

-okey.-dije y se abrió la puerta del elevador. Caminamos hacia el pasillo que conducía a unas escaleras que iban al restaurante y a la piscina, para ser las primeras horas del dia, muchos ya estaban en la piscina.

Estaba al restaurante a nuestra izquierda, dimos la vuelta y caminamos a la mesa donde estaban alice, emmett, rosalie, jasper.

No dijeron nada hasta que edward y yo nos sentamos.

-buenos días bella-dijo alice que estaba a mi lado.

-hola a todos.

-que bueno que acabas de llegar bella, por que íbamos a ver que había en el buffet, nos acompañas?-pregunto rosalie

-seguro.- puse mis lentes en la mesa, y rose y alice pusieron sus bolsas y lentes. Me pare y los acompañe, con edward a mi lado.

Entramos donde estaba el buffet, y digo entramos por que donde estábamos sentados era afuera, en una especie de palmera.

Asi que fuimos al buffet, emmett agarro de todo: fruta, pan, waffles, hot cakes, entomatas-son como tortillas remojadas en caldo de tomate-sandwich, jugo de naranja, café, y chocolate de leche. Como agarro de todo llevaba y lo ponía en la mesa, y despues volvia, por mas. Jasper, edward, alice, rosalie y yo nos quedamos viendo, mientras emmett se servia el jugo de naranja.

-que?-pregunto emmett

-por que agarras tanto?-pregunte

-para asi no tener que comer en la tarde.

-okey.-y los demás seguimos sirviéndonos en nuestros platos. Yo me servi 3 cuadritos de waffles, jugo de naranja, y café.

Rosalie un gran plato de fruta, con granola y yogurt. Y café

Alice entomatadas con jugo de naranja

Jasper lo mismo que alice

Edward hot cakes, con un poco de fruta con café.

Ya que todos nos habíamos servido, fuimos a la mesa, pero sorpresa! Había otra mesa pegada a la nuestra, la otra mesa tenia los platos que tenia Emmett. Otra vez todos nos miramos extrañados, en fin nos fuimos a sentar.

-así que bella, Edward nos conto que eres de L.A.-dijo emmettt

-si, soy de allá. Por?

-por nada, pero bueno. Hace cuanto tiempo estas aquí?-pregunto otra vez Emmett

-hace como una semana.-dije tratando de recordar hace cuanto estaba en Cancún

-y por qué no te habíamos visto?-pregunto rosalie

-por que, a mis padres les encanta pasear, así que estaba todo el día en la calle y volvía en la noche aquí, y pasaba como media hora en la piscina y luego me iba a mi habitación. Por eso. Y ustedes?

-igual, hace una semana.-dijo jasper

Seguimos desayunando con anécdotas que contaba Emmett de Edward de pequeño. Y fue muy gracioso. Al final Emmett se fue a jugar golf y rose igual. Alice y jasper siguieron otro rato ahí con nosotros. Pero igual se fueron, quisieron ir al spa, bueno Alice quería ir al spa, jasper no. Pero fue.

Y edward y yo nos quedamos solos.

-y ahora?-pregunte

-no se, quieres ir a pasear, o nos quedamos a jugar futbolito aquí.

-juguemos-dije y nos paramos para ir a pedir las pelotas a la recepción y las llaves del cuarto de juegos.

Habíamos llegado al cuarto de juegos. Era un cuarto de color amarillo bajo afuera, y tenía grandes ventanas. Edward abrió la puerta y el calor que estaba encerrado aquí salió, entramos y los pocos minutos estábamos sudando.

-para hacer interesante esto, que te parece si el que gane empuja al otro al agua y le invita algo en el kiosco. Si?-pregunto retándome

-va.-dije segura de mi misma.

Después de una larga espera de 40 minutos gane…un momento…gane! Si! Hice el baile de 5 segundos, al que Edward me miro raro.

-ja, gane en tu cara!-le dije como una niñita.

-Weee! Te hago una fiesta?-pregunto sarcásticamente.

-no, más bien invítame una piña colada y permíteme empujarte al agua.-dije

-acepto. –dije cuando cerro la puerta del cuarto de juegos.

-pero antes, cómprame mi piña.-dije

-bueno, vamos- y volvimos a ir al kiosco. Pedí mi pina colada, sin alcohol y volví a ir con Edward a la piscina.

-listo?-dije

-sí, antes déjame decirte que ganaste porque….-entonces lo empuje, y me rei. Edward salió a la superficie con una cara divertida. Cuando me di cuenta ya no tenía piña colada en mi vaso. Alce la mirada y vi que Edward salía rápidamente del agua, cuando salió me empezó a perseguir. Suerte que ya no tenía nada en el vaso porque prácticamente lo bote cuando Edward empezó a perseguirme.

-ahh!-gritaba como loca mientras corría, volteaba y Edward aun seguía con intenciones de perseguirme. Hasta que por desgracia me tropecé con mis pies y caí al pasto. Y Edward se boto conmigo, lo tenía a mi lado. Y mi respiración estaba agitada, como la de él. Voltee mi cabeza para ver a Edward y me sonrió y se rio. No sé de qué se reía pero yo igual me eche a reír.

**Una semana despues…..**

Esta última semana había sido hermosa! ¡increíble! ¿como un pequeño incidente te cambia la vida?

Aun seguía en Cancún, y todos los días estaba con los chicos y con Edward. mis padres no me extrañaban, porque todas las noches estaba con ellos.

Me encontraba caminando con Edward en la arena. Y platicábamos de muchas cosas. Hasta que me canse de caminar y sugerí ir a sentarnos de una palmera que estaba no muy lejos, la podía ver. El acepto y se fue a sentar conmigo. Bueno yo me acosté sobre mi estomago y Edward recargo su espalda sobre la palmera.

-oye, te acuerdas que querías mi numero?-pregunte

-si.

-bueno he decidido que te lo ganaste.

-enserio?

-si, se lo deje a la señora del aseo, estaba en tu cuarto así que se lo deje. Ahí viene lo que necesitas de mí, mi cel., mi correo y donde vivo.

-gracias bella!

-de nada, te lo ganaste por lo bueno que has sido conmigo, eres sincero, muy pocos son asi conmigo.-dije mirándolo a los ojos

-pero dijiste que no habías tenido novio.

-si, no tengo ni he tenido, solo algunos pretendientes…, veras en la prepa donde estudio soy digamos la más popular, pero a mí ni me interesa, voy a una prepa de paga, así que como mi padre es doctor en uno de los hospitales mas prestigiosos de L.A, gana mucho dinero, y pues allá me creen la quinta maravilla del mundo, pero yo no me creo así. Así que la mayoría de los chicos se acercan solo por interés, pero tu, tu eres la excepción-dije sonriendo

-como tu dijiste en el restaurante, debería tomarlo como un cumplido?-pregunto con una sonrisa torcida

-si.

-gracias!

Se estaba haciendo tarde y tenia que volver, esta noche cenaria con mis padres. Edward me llevo al hotel y me dejo en la puerta de mi habitación.

-hasta mañana edward.-dije dandole otro beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez fue un poco mas cerca de sus labios.-lo siento

-no esta bien, no te preocupes.-dijo

-adios, dije entrando a mi cuarto

-adios bella-el se fue y entre a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y abrí la otra que conectaba al cuarto de mis padres.

-ya llegue.-dije

-si te oímos, nos vamos en una hora.-dijo mi papa

-si-cerré su puerta y me arroje a mi cama. Recordando cada uno de los días que he estado con Edward. Era un chico chistoso, risueño, cariñoso, amable, y tierno. Lo quería mucho, en tan solo unos días se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, no digo que sea el único mejor amigo, estaba Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, tenía muchos. Me querían mucho y yo a ellos, ellos ocupaban un gran lugar en mi corazon, pero Edward esa era otra historia. Interrumpí mis pensamientos cuando vi que me faltaba media hora para que mis padres se fueran a cenar. Salte de mi cama y abrí otra vez mi puerta.

-oigan, la cena es formal?-pregunte

- si-dijo mi mama

-ok.-y otra vez cerré la puerta. Fui a mi armario y busque algo formal, suerte que cuando empaque metí un vestido morado con un listón blanco abajo del pecho. Nunca se sabía si tus padres te iban a invitar a una cena formal o algo así. Así que lo tome, y lo puse en mi cama. Me fui a bañar otra vez, ya que estuve sudando y en la arena, así que me tuve que bañar otra vez. Termine de bañarme y Salí de la regadera chorreando. Tome una toalla y seque mi pelo, después enrolle la misma toalla en mi cabeza, y tome otra para secar mi cuerpo. Salí del baño y fui al tocador por mi crema y desodorante. Aplique los dos en mi cuerpo y me puse mi ropa interior. Después me puse mi vestido morado que me llegaba a las rodillas, saque unos tacones negros un poco altos y me los puse. Desde los 15 había ido a cenas formales con mis padres con tacones, así que ya no tenía problema con ellos. me senté en el tocador y alacié mi cabello, me maquille: enchine mis pestañas, me puse rímel, y un poco de gloss. Me puse unos aretes de perlas y un collar de una piedra que compre aquí en forma de gota. Cuando estuve lista agarre un pequeño bolso y puse mi celular y mi gloss ahí. Abrí al cuarto de mis padres y los vi que ya estaban listos. Los dos me miraron y me sonrieron.

-ya cariño?-pregunto mama

-ya.-dije

-okey, vámonos cielo-dijo mi padre

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos por la recepción, a veces atraía las miradas de los chicos en traje de baño, pero no les hacía caso ya que caminaba rápido debido que mis padres iban más adelantados. Pasamos por el estacionamiento y entramos al mercedes que había alquilado papa.

En fin papa condujo al centro y fuimos a un rstaurante de lujo. Ahí se vio con unos amigos médicos y nos sentamos a cenar con ellos. yo no decía nada, solo sonreí . Típico. La cena fue deliciosa, fue paella, de postre un fondue. Los habían puesto en el centro de la mesa, y dejaron un plato lleno de fresas, bombones, uvas, y demás cosas. Tome varias fresas y las comí. Pero comí lento, pensando que ahorita podía estar con Edward en la playa. Con los demás. La voz de mi padre interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-bella, te presento a Charles Newton, y su hijo Mike Newton-dijo mi padre presentando a los dos

-hola, sr. Newton.-dije cortésmente

-hola Isabella-rayos! Odio ese nombre, pero no podía corregirlos

Y asi paso la velada, aburrida charla de médicos, y el tarado de Mike me miraba como restrasado, y con deseo, lo que me dio asco. En una de esas miradas tuve que ir al baño, me retire de la mesa y fui hasta el baño ya iba girar al pasillo donde estaban, hasta que sentí que me agarraban del brazo y me empujaban al final del pasillo. Una vez estando contra la pared me gire y vi quein era el que me agarraba. Mike que miraba con esa mirada de deseo que me daba en la mesa, pero esta vez fue mas intensa. Lo que me provoco mas asco. Y en lo que me di cuenta el estúpido de Mike plasmo su boca en mis labios, me libero mi mano y le di una cachetada, el se separado confuso, aproveche esa confusión y Salí de su agarre. Fui corriendo hasta la mesa donde seguía mi padre. Toque a mi mama por el hombro y le dije en su oído: ven.

Ella me siguió hasta el baño.

-que paso cariño?

-mike, eso fue lo que paso.

-que te hizo?

-me beso, me robo un beso, me tomo en el pasillo y me beso. Pero tenia una mirada de deseo..no se. Pero fue de lo mas asqueroso.-dije

-no te preocupes bella-dijo abrazándome-le diré a tu padre. Si?

Yo asentí, deshizo el abrazo y salió del baño yo me quede ahí, solo por las paletas, tome dos una me la puse en la boca y la otra la guarde en mi bolso.

Salí del baño más calmada y fui otra vez a la mesa, y me volví a sentar.

Paso como otra hora mas y mi papa se empezó a despedir con mama, tome la mano de cada hombre como señal de adiós. Y después de despedirme de cada hombre incluso el padre de Mike. Mike apareció pero no me despedi de el. Ni loca! Me fui con mis padres al mercedes. Llegamos al hotel, subimos por el elevador y caminamos hasta los cuartos, abrí el mío y al abrirlo había una carta con una flor en el piso. Como había abierto mi puerta antes que la de mis padres, ellos vieron la puerta y me sonrieron.

-hasta mañana bella-dijo mi padre en una señal de dejarme salir.

-hasta mañana. –tome la rosa y la carta, cerre la puerta y me arroje a mi cama otra vez, abri la carta:

Bella:

Es algo raro que hayas recibido una carta de parte de mi, pero te quería a invitar a la playa.

Si te animas estare ahí hasta las 12, debajo de la palmera que estuvimos en la mañana. Me encantaría que fueras.

Edward

Terrmine de leer la carta y vi el reloj, eran las 11. Perfecto. Baje de mi cama y fui a cambiarme con algo menos formal. Me puse un short café con una blusa rosa y mis sandalias. Tome mi celular y mis llaves de mi cuarto y baje a la playa, donde me veria con edward. baje corriendo a la playa, iba corriendo cuando divise la palmera de la mañana, segui corriendo y me tope con un edward sentado regado en la palmera. Decidi darle una sorpresa. Me arrogue hacia el, haciendo que el cayera de espalda contra la arena. Yo estaba arriba de el. Me busco con su mirada, y me sonrio. Yo igual

-hola-dijo

-hola, pensaste que no iba a venir?-pregunte

-si, pero lo bueno es que viniste, te quería dar algo.-dijo metiendo su mano a uno de los bolsillo de su short color caqui. Lo que saco fue una caja de terciopelo cuadrada. –ten.

Tome la caja y la abrí, lo que contenía era hermoso!. Era una pulsera de plata, con dijes de estrellas y caracoles. Y 5 de esos dijes decían mi nombre: bella.

-gracias, Edward-dije abrazándolo. El se aferro más a mí. Estuvimos así por un buen tiempo, hasta que se separo y me miro.

-cuando lo vi pensé en ti, aparte por que decía tu nombre.-dijo sonriendo

-es hermoso, no tenias porque.-dije

-no te preocupes, es un regalo de amigo a amiga.

Cada vez que pasaba tiempo con Edward mi corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido, lo sentía. O cada vez que me sonreía mi corazón se detenía. Edward era un gran amigo, el se había ganado gran lugar en mi corazón y en mi cabeza, pensaba todo el tiempo en el. Pasamos un gran rato hablando, como siempre, y riendo, con mis anécdotas de pequeña o los chistes de el.

-oye, ya son las doce, quieres besarme?

Me quede mirándolo confusa.-qué?-pregunte

El se dio cuenta de su error.-lo siento no quise decir eso, quiero decir quieres volver a tu cuarto?-preguntando muy nervioso.

-si, si quiero-conteste acercándome a él.

-si, quieres?

Asentí y poco a poco me fui acercando a él. Al estar a centímetros de sus labios. Pase mis manos por su cuello y me aferre a él. El corto todo espacio que nos separaba, y junto sus labios con los míos. Al momento de besarme, mi corazón se puso loco, frenético. Nunca antes lo había sentido así. Nuestros labios hacían magia juntos, se acoplaban tan bien, que no me quería separarme de él, pero tonto aire! Lo necesitaba y el igual. Se fue separando de mí y tomo aire. Solo se me quedo viendo a los ojos, y sonrió a más no poder.

Se levanto y ofreció su mano para pararme. Me pare y tomo mi mano, íbamos camiando sin ninguna prisa.

-sabes las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan.-dije

-eso lo se. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-me gusta esa idea.-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-cuando te vas?-pregunto

-en 4 días.-dije tristemente

El no dijo nada, solo caminamos al hotel, subimos al elevador, y me dejo enfrente de mi puerta.

-adiós Edward-dije sonriendo

-adiós bella.

-te amo-dije cuando se iba

-igual yo.-dijo sonriendo y se fue. Entre a mi cuarto una vez que se fue.

**Cuatro días después…..**

Fueron las vacaciones más hermosas de mi vida! Hice 4 buenos amigos, y 1 novio. Lo amo. Pero por desgracia todo llega a su fin. Estaba empacando mi ropa, y cada vez que me invadía el recuerdo de que mi iba, me ponía a llorar. Porque ya no vería a Edward, el y yo vivíamos muy lejos! Cada uno al extremo del país. Y porque ya tampoco vería a los demás, eran tan buenos conmigo, siempre me sacaban una sonrisa. Los extrañaría a todos.

En eso recibi un mensaje de edward.

11:38 am

De: edward

Como estas?

11:38 am

De: bella

Bien, extrañándote, y mucho.

=(

11:39 am

De: edward

No te pongas triste, no quiero que lo estes. Mejor si puedes baja. Por que igual te extraño.

11:40 am

De:bella

Vere que puedo hacer

Deje mi ropa a un lado de mi maleta, y entre al cuarto de mis padres.

-ma, voy a bajar un rato, esta bien?-pregunte

Me sonrio-con Edward?

Solo asentí

-ve, pero no te tardes, tienes que empacar.

-Sip- me volví a la puerta y Salí corriendo al elevador. Por primera vez en mi vida quise que el elevador se apurara, paro el elevador y Salí corriendo cuando se abrieron las puertas, y por poco atropello a una señora.

-lo siento!-grite

Volví mi mirada al frente y me pare cuando estaba en frente de la alberca. Y sentí un empujón. Y pum! Caí al agua, cerca de mi escuche al sonido de otra persona caer al agua, Salí a la superficie, y sentí unos labios que se pegaron a los míos, reconocería al sabor de esos labios en cualquier lugar. Sus manos abrazaron mi cintura y yo coloque mis manos en su cuello. Y digamos que fue un beso mojado.

Se separo de mi, abri mis ojos y me fije en sus lindos ojos verdes esmeralda. Le sonreí, el igual a mi. Cuando me di cuenta todos nos veian sonriendo, tiernamente.

-por que lo hiciste?

-me lo debías.

-ah! No es cierto, fue una apuesta.

-no importa de todas maneras te quería empujar.

-que buen novio eres!

-el mejor, no es cierto. Pero ven salgamos.-dijo, me tome de las escaleras y Sali del agua, claro mi ropa, y cabello hechos un desastre. Y claro escurriendo.

-lo siento.

-no importa.

Caminamos hacia unas sillas y nos sentamos. Aun empapados. Me recosté en el pecho de edward y cerre los ojos.

-sabes, te voy a extrañar.-dije

-yo igual bella, te extrañare. Ahora eres mi vida

-cuando te vas?

-en dos días.

Y me sentí mas triste, la verdad lo iba a extrañar mucho. Edward acaricio mi cabello, y pasamos asi como 40 minutos.

-oye, debo volver, terminare de empacar y luego regreso, si?

-si, pero voy a estar en el cuarto de emmet y rose.

-okey, luego voy.-deposite un suave beso en sus labios y me fui a mi cuarto. Abri mi puerta y nadie me molesto. Segui empacando mis cosas y luego me meti a bañar, ya que en estos momentos me sentía raposa, por el agua de cloro. Me meti a bañar y me puse un vestido stapless de color azulado, con unos flats del mismo color. Entre al cuarto de mis padres y vi a mi mama

-ma, voy a al cuarto de rosalie.

-si, nos vamos en dos horas.

-ok. -Sali de la habitación y fui al cuarto de rose, que estaba dos pisos mas abajo que el mio. Era la habitación 245. Toque su puerta y enseguida me abrieron. Era Emmett.

-bella, pasa!-dijo saludándome

-gracias, emmett.-entre y vi a rose sentada en la cama viendo la tele, Edward estaba sentado en la alfombra.

-justo a tiempo-ibamos a ver unos videos de pequeños.!

Asentí y me fui a sentar con Edward, me senté a su lado, y el paso su brazo por mi espalda y me abrazo por la cintura, yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

**Dos horas después….**

Habían pasado dos horas de pura risa, estábamos viendo videos de Emmett, Edward y Alice de pequeños, eran de lo mas graciosos. A veces aparecían las aventuras del hombre Oso(Emmett) o las sesiones de belleza de Alice, o como molestaban a Edward. era tan genial. Pero me di cuenta que había pasado dos horas, y tenía que irme, esta vez en definitiva.

-Edward tengo que irme.-dije tristemente

-te acompaño.-dijo

Asentí.

-nos vemos ahorita en la recepción bella-dijo rosalie

-llamaremos a Alice y jasper. Te vemos ahorita-dijo Emmett

-okey.-dije y Salí de ahí y subí al elevador con Edward, estaba disfrutando estos últimos momentos con el.

Salimos del elevador para ir a mi cuarto. Saque mi llave y abri mi puerta. Entre y Edward igual.

-déjame ayudarte-se ofreció Edward al bajar mi maleta verde.

-gracias.-dije sonriendo

-algo más?

-no, pero deja ver. Entre al baño para ver si había olvidado algo, al armario, debajo de mi cama y nada. No había dejado nada. Tome mi bolso de aeropostale, que contenía mi lap, un libro: eternos., mi cámara, y demás cosas.

Tome mi cel y Salí de mi cuarto junto con Edward, al momento de salir mi padres igual estaban saliendo.

-hola Edward-dijo mi madre y lo abrazo

-buenas tardes, esme.

-hola, hijo.-dijo mi padre tomándolo del brazo y abrazándolo como los hombres normalmente lo hacen. Mientras se abrazaban mire y a mi mama y me veía feliz. Y me guiño el ojo. Yo me sonroje. Se separaron y mis padres comenzaron a caminar hacia al elevador. Yo venía atrás con Edward, el venia con mi maleta y yo tenía agarrada su mano libre. Y de vez en cuando lo veía y le sonreía. Nos metimos al elevador y todos nos quedamos viendo, solo nos echamos a reír por el momento. Salimos del elevador y nos dirigimos a la recepción, y ahí estaban todos. Alice, rose, jasper y Emmett, todos sonriendo.

La verdad los extrañaría mucho!

Mi papa me pidió la llave de mi cuarto y se la di, mientras ellos hacían el papeleo, yo me despedía.

-adios jasper.-dije

-adios bella, te extrañaremos mucho, eres una gran amiga y novia.-dijo abrazandome

Solo rei y me fui con alice.

-alice! Te extrañare

-yo igual a ti bella, te cuidas mucho y sigue asi combinando tu ropa. te quiero mucho.

-yo igual.-me separe de ella y fue con rose

-te extrañare mucho rosalie!

-yo igual bella, espero que pronto nos veamos, y gracias por hacer a edward feliz.-dijo

-igual espero que pronto nos veamos.

-bella!-Emmett me tomo y me abrazo, al estilo abrazo oso!

-Emmett…no puedo…respirar-dije como pude.

-lo siento.- me bajo al piso y me abrazo normal.- cuídate mucho belli-bells. Aquí se te extrañara mucho. Te extrañare hermana osa!

-yo igual a ti, Emmett mucho.-dije, Emmett me soltó y fui a la parte más difícil: Edward. Como decirle que me iba sin llorar?

Camine hacia Edward y lo abrase como si mi vida dependiere de ello.

-Edward…te amo.-dije soltando ya unas lagrimas

-yo igual bella, eres mi vida ahora.-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-te extrañare-dije ya hecha ya un mar de lagrimas-y mucho, será difícil no estar sin ti, peor confió que te veré pronto.

-yo igual amor mío, te veré muy pronto.-y en eso me beso como nunca antes. Sus labios tomaron y se acomodaron bastante bien, me puse de puntitas para besarlo mejor, enrolle mis manos en su nuca y me aferre mas a él. E igual hizo lo mismo. Peor poco a poco me fue soltando y disminuyendo sus labios con los míos, hasta que me separe de él. Y derrame mas lagrimas.

-adiós Edward.

-adiós bella, cuídate mucho, he de dejado mi corazón contigo.-dijo dándome el último beso en mis labios.

Yo solo asentí y con mi mano me limpie mis que mis padres me esperaban. Volví la mirada a los demás, Alice y rose tenían lagrimas y Emmett se contenía al dejarlas salir, jasper igual estaba triste.

Mi última mirada fui para Edward. Le sonreí y le mande un beso por el aire.

Mis padres se despidieron de los demás. Cuando terminaron de despedirse se fueron conmigo. Atrás había dejado la mitad de mi corazón, estaba triste pero sabía que lo había dejado en buenas manos.

Cuando ya iba a salir del hotel todos gritaron:

-Te queremos bella!-me sentí mejor con eso. Baje la ventana y los salude. De ahí todos se habían perdido mientras más avanzábamos.

Próximamente…stay with me.

* * *

><p><strong>sooo...? que piensan?<strong>

**les gusto...no? si? mas o menos?-enserio diganme..**

**y lo de proximamente...stay with me...no se...si recibo buenos y lindos reviews...tal vez(lo pensare)**

**bueno espero que les alla gustado, y si recibo que quieran que suba Stay with me...tal vez. no se..**

**Las dejo!**

**W.L: Candy1928**

**p.d.: W.L-with love.**

**nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
